The Broken and the Beast
by WretchedWonderland
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with a dark past and no hope only to meet the raven haired beauty from her reoccurring dream. But this beauty has secrets of her own that come with a mystical reality Bella might not be able to face. But when Bella's past finds her what will the beauty do to protect her? Bellice, rated M for rape and mature content. vamp/human.
1. Chapter 1

This is a multi-chapter story, my first one in fact so comment on what I can do to write better or evolve the story. Thanks for reading!

I don't own twilight or the characters only what I make them do! ;D

I really didn't understand why I had to move to Forks, Washington. Sure I had a bad record with my last school but how was this small town supposed to fix it? All this was going to do was make me go insane. Although I think an asylum would be better than this place. I should be in an asylum though after what that fucker put me through. But of course my so called 'Mom' took his side. So here I was on my way to a place I haven't been to in three years and the last time I was here I was different in all possible ways.

I sigh and focused on racing down some curvy road at a speed that probably wasn't safe for these wet roads or my Harley. Ugh I hate rain. The sun called to me like a moth to a flame and the rain disgusted me. I slowed down when I encountered the Welcome to Forks sign. As I rode through the heart of town I encountered curious glances, hateful glares, and a few wolf whistles from immature boys. Wouldn't they ever learn?

I made it into my dad's neighborhood and pulled up to the familiar house. My dad rushed out of the front door and made his way over to me.

"Bells! You're here, finally!" he said pulling me into his arms the moment I got off my bike.

"Hi Dad." I said standing still as a statue as he held me.

He quickly realized I wasn't responding and he pulled back awkwardly. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, he hadn't changed one bit. Same brown hair just a little more grey and same deep brown eyes, just like mine. I guess I had that same color hair naturally but I have dyed it numerous times in the past few years. Right now it was a midnight black with sapphire blue highlights. I noticed he was staring at me expectantly and I looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go shopping later for clothes or room stuff. I know you sent a few things but it was only a few suitcases." He said.

"Uhm yea sure that's cool." I said and grabbed my back pack off my bike.

I strode into the house and glanced around, it too was the same. I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The only thing in there was beer, pickles, and some moldy pizza. I scrunched up my nose and turned to my dad who was sitting at the table reading a car magazine.

"I'm going to need to go shopping you have no food." I said and he chuckled.

"Actually I probably need to get settled before I can think about going anywhere." I said.

"Well your bags are already in your room." He said and I nodded.

Once in my room I realized it was the only thing that had changed here. My once pink walls were now dark purple and black with music notes wrapping around the walls. I read over the notes and realized it was Claire de Lune, my favorite piece. I looked over to my four poster queen sized bed and saw that my princess comforter had been replaced with a black comforter with ruffled swirls and music note, head phone, and fluffy pillows. There was a mahogany desk and matching bookcase already filled with my box of books I had shipped here. I looked over in the corner with the television and beanbag chair to see the three suitcases I sent, my guitar case, and my duffel bag.

I set my backpack down on the desk and started to unpack. One suitcase had clothes in it the other one had my music stand and my make-up and jewelry. The third suitcase had just miscellaneous items while the duffle bag had my shoes. I put the clothes in the closet and when I was done only a quarter of it was filled. Damn my psychotic mother for burning half my shit. I sighed and continued setting up my room and when I was done it looked ten times better than my room in Phoenix, Arizona.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes dreading my start at Forks high on Monday. The drive on my bike had made me exhausted and before I knew it I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_The moment my mind drifted was the moment my nightmares assaulted me. There was the girl, always the girl. The raven haired beauty with honey colored eyes and a small figure but damn was she beautiful. Put she always got pulled away by Phil, my mother's husband and my rapist. I screamed at him to take me instead and so he did, throwing me against the wall and taking me over and over, pushing his vile self into me. My innocence broke as the raven haired beauty cried and shouted in anger. That's when she pounced with sharp fangs and drained Phil of his life's blood. _

I screamed loudly until I realized my eyes were opened, seeing the real world once more. I shook myself mentally and heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. My dad burst through the door searching the room for an intruder. When he didn't find one his eyes rested on me.

"I had a nightmare." I said quietly and he looked at me with pain in his eyes, he knew.

"Who told you?!" I asked with force.

"When your mother called me she told me what you were accusing him of doing. I never liked that guy Bells and I believe you. I want to kill that sick fucker for laying a hand on you but I can't." He said in a defeated voice and I broke crying for the first time since that first night.

"Daddy he hurt me so bad. He tore me apart physically and emotionally." I said in a voice that sounded like a little girl.

"I know Honey. But we're going to get him put away. We'll call this in and he wont be able to hurt you again." He said pulling me into his arms and for the first time in a while I let my father hold me.

"I don't want everyone to know. They'll hate me." I whispered.

"I'll be here. Maybe you should see someone." He said and my cold front came back up at that as I heard my mother's voice echo through my head.

"_Silly, crazy Isabella we should probably lock you away for these terrible accusations." She said looking at me like I was nothing more than dirt. "You're not my daughter anymore you slut!" she screamed._

"Bella? Bella honey what's wrong?" I heard my dad ask.

I realized that I was shaking and taking short breaths. I hated panic attacks they were the worst for me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. Once I had it evened out I looked up to the face of my worried father.

"I get panic attacks a lot." I explained and he just nodded.

"She was mean to me too Dad. She said that I wasn't her daughter anymore… she called me a slut." I whispered and he got off the bed hurriedly and sprinted down the stairs.

I scrambled after him and caught him at the door getting his police belt.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm going to kill them both." He said and I grabbed the belt taking it from him.

"You can't do that." I said

"Why not Bella? They deserve it for hurting you!"

"If you kill them you get taken away from me then I have no one." I said and his face softened making him look as young as he was the last time I saw him three years ago.

He took me into his arms again and I relaxed this time instead of flinched "I won't let them hurt you again Bella." He whispered into my hair. "I missed you honey." He added and I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I missed you too Dad." I said and we stood there wondering how to heal.

So that's the first chapter tell me what you think loves!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of The Broken and the Beast! I got a few comments telling me they wanted more so here you go! Read and review please. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

After an emotionally and physically draining weekend I settled down late Sunday night on my window seat with my guitar and my music book. My fingers strummed the notes to I Wouldn't Mind by He is We quietly as my voice sang the words.

_Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side_

Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Carefully we'll place our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all 

I finished the song and put my guitar away with my playing need temporarily satisfied. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep quickly. Hours later I woke with a start but thankfully not screaming this time around. I glanced at the clock to see it was five minutes till six which was when my alarm was set to go off. I stayed in bed until the alarm started blaring and then I turned it off and got up. It was raining of course and the clouds looked more dangerous than simple rain clouds.

I sighed and walked out of my room and down the hallway to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried my hair before flat ironing it. It was a typical I guess you could say 'scene' style cut with high volume and thick bands swooping over my left eye. I slipped my lip rings into my snake bite piercings and my nose ring was already in. I had a tongue piercing also but I rarely put it in.

I applied liquid eyeliner heavily and some red lipstick that contrasted greatly with my ghost white skin. I ran to my room quickly with just a towel on and shut the door behind me. I put on a bra and panties set with cute red skulls before deciding what to wear. The day before I went to the shopping center in Port Angeles to go to the only Hot Topic near here. I made out with a ton of clothes that filled the rest of my closet. I finally decided on a black flowing shirt with a spider web design.

I added my electric blue skinny jeans and my skull and gemstone rings along with my music note necklace. Then the hard part came, what shoes should I wear? After staring at al my choices for ten minutes I decided on my black wedge heels that laced up the front all the way to my ankles. I probably should've chosen the combat boots to ride my bike on in the rain but oh well I'd survive and shove some tennis shoes in my bag just in case.

I gathered all my things in my black leather, studded purse and grabbed my leather jacket before walking down the stairs. I grabbed my helmet off the table near the door and walked out into the light drizzle. My bike was covered with a tarp so I took it off and laid it near the garage. This whole riding a bike in the rain and heels thing was going to get annoying fast and my mind contemplated the idea of selling the bike to get a car for a whole five seconds before I tossed away. My bike is my baby.

I put my purse in my storage compartment on the back of my bike and got on the bike turning it on and revving it up a bit before pulling out and speeding down the road. I got to the school soon enough and was only moderately wet from the rain. I sighed and got off the bike before pulling the helmet off and putting on my emotionless mask. I put the helmet on the seat not really caring if someone took it. I took my purse out of the compartment and sighed knowing I might have to sell it.

I strutted up the walkway not caring about the curious stares or the wolf whistles. I scanned the parking lot discretely and I almost tripped when I spotted a group of kids y a silver Volvo. There was a gorgeous blonde, which made me cringe and fall into a depressing amount of self esteem, next to a big and burly guy with brown curls. A tall lanky guy with blonde hair stood next to a slightly muscular guy with bronze hair. They all strangely had the same color eyes but that's not what made me halt. There standing in between the two groups of people was my raven haired beauty. I stared at her and realized my dreams didn't do her justice but the weird thing was that she was staring right back at me.

I blushed when our eyes locked but I couldn't look away from her gorgeous and enticing eyes. I couldn't believe she was here in the flesh, that she was real. I wanted to run to her and hold her but I didn't want to be branded as a freak on my first day, maybe tomorrow. I smirked at my thoughts and shook my head continuing to strut down the walk way and into the school.

-B&A-

Alice P.O.V

I sighed as I clambered out of my closet over the mountain of clothes. Fashion was honestly the only thing not making me die of boredom in this existence. My clock said it was 3:00 in the morning so I had time to go hunt before school but as I went to jump out my window a vision hit me in the face. It was so fast but I knew what it was. _It was her_. My black haired girl that haunted my every vision leaving me begging to be able to tough her.

She had been in my visions frequently over the past month and a half and I couldn't get her off my mind. I really didn't know what it meant that she was in my visions seeing as I gathered that she's human. I shook my head and jumped out the window before taking off into the forest surrounding my house.

Three elk and a mountain lion later I was ready to head back to the house and start the long process of getting ready. Two hours later and I was primped with smoky eyes and pink, plump lips. I decided to wear my blue blouse and my black mini skirt along with some black pumps. I grabbed my adorable pink purse and headed downstairs. When I reached where the family was they all glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What takes you so long?" Emmett grumbled.

"Perfection takes a while." I explained.

"If that's perfect then the world has problems." Emmett said and a loud thwack echoed throughout the room as Rose's hand made contact with his head.

"Ow Rosie babe what was that for?" He complained and she just rolled her eyes.

I giggled and followed them as they made their way out into the garage. They all decided to pile into Edward's Volvo for today and I groaned as I squeezed in between Jasper and Rose. On the way to school we had to listen to Emmett and Edward argue over what genre of music to listen to. When we finally got to the school we all got out and ignored the stares we always got.

We leaned against the car and waited for the bell to ring and Rose and Emmett made googly eyes at each other for the thousandth time in the 50 plus years they have been together. As for Jasper and Edward they stood there whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears and kissing each other every so often. Oh the pain of being around couples while you've been alone since you were doomed to this existence. Being a vampire wasn't all bad, I just wished that I had someone like they do.

I stood there awkwardly until I heard a motorcycle engine rev into the parking lot. How peculiar. There wasn't a student in this school with a motorcycle. We all waited to see who this mysterious new kid was but when she lifted her head as she started strutting up the walkway I held my breath and froze as did Edward. My black haired girl was strutting towards me staring ahead of her. Her eyes looked around until they fell on me and she stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing dark clothing and her eyes help pain and curiosity.

The raw pain in her eyes made me want to run up to her and pull her into my arms but I didn't want to scare her away. I heard some boy wolf whistle at her and I released a low snarl feeling not only protectiveness towards her but possessive. I looked back to her to see her lips curl upwards in a sexy smirk and then she continued to strut towards the building. Oh my god this girl is going to be trouble.

So second chapter! Thanks for reading review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go chapter 3 :D enjoi and review!

-Rosie

The first half of my day was a total bust after the parking lot scene. I had Spanish first period which I already spoke pretty fluently and second period I had English with an annoying perky girl named Jessica something or other. She was talking all during class while her 'boyfriend' Mike drooled over me. I chuckled as she tried to invite me to lunch but I declined smoothly.

As I walked with the crowd towards the lunch room I kept my eye out for the raven haired beauty. As soon as I walked into the lunch room I felt eyes on me. I turned to see who was staring and found five pairs of eyes on me. I flipped my hair pretending not to care as I strutted towards the back door. I wasn't really hungry anymore. I had lost a lot of weight since he started hurting me.

I walked outside and sat down on a bench not really minding the nippy November air. I sighed remembering my 18th birthday is next month. I never really liked my birthday, all the attention was too much for me. At least I only had to endure this stupid town for a year, and then I could go to NYU for their music program.

I fell so deep into thought that I didn't notice someone sit down next to me. I looked up and my breath stopped as did my heart. My beautiful raven haired beauty was sitting next to me.

"Hi I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She said in a voice that made my knees knock together.

I felt a bit flustered as I heard her name for the first time. What a beautiful name to match a beautiful girl. I looked at her again and she was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked quietly and she laughed a beautiful laugh that sounded like bells.

"Your name?" she asked still laughing and I blushed.

"Oh yea right sorry, my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella." I said.

"Well nice to meet you finally." She said and then froze at her words.

"What do you mean finally?"

"I mean uhm… well everybody has been buzzing about you and I wanted to meet you." She explained in a rush.

"Oh yea." I said.

I saw movement over her shoulder right by the edge of the forest and I squinted seeing it was human figure. My blood ran cold as I saw Phil standing there across the school yard grinning sadistically. His eyes were a disconcerting shade of scarlet and he looked paler than he was before. I scrambled off the bench and looked back to where he was sanding to see he was gone.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Alice ask but all I could focus on was whether I was just crazy or he was really there.

"Sorry Alice I gotta go." I mumbled rushing back into the lunch room and through the doors out to the hallway.

I heard her call after me but I just ran to the nearest bathroom. I found it empty so I shut the door and flipped the lock. I slid down the wall and sat in the corner hugging my knees to my chest. Neither of the explanations for why I saw him were good, either I'm insane or he's back. I shook with quiet sobs and wondered what I did to deserve this. My wrists were all scarred because of him. My body had been filled with drugs because of him. Many times I had tried to take my life because of him and now I just wanted to try again.

I knew there were some cliffs at LaPush with some great rocks on the bottom. Or I knew I had a bottle of Xanax in my purse or that switchblade. All of these options swirled around in my brain until I heard the bell ring. I got up wiping away my tears grateful I put on waterproof make up. As soon as I stepped out of the door I saw Alice standing there looking worried. I gave her a strange look.

"Are you ok Bella?" She asked me.

"Fine, why?" I asked shortly.

"I don't know you just seemed frantic when you left." She said.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a cold voice.

She flinched and looked up at me with hurt eyes "I thought we could be friends." She whispered.

"Fine friends it is but understand there's something's I don't tell friends." I said with a clipped tone.

"Same here." She said letting her eyes fall to the ground.

"See ya later then Tink." I said smirking at the nickname I gave her.

I walked to my next class which was biology and made it right on time. As soon as I sat down at the only empty desk Alice rushed in and took the seat next to mine smiling at me with her perky attitude on high. I pulled out a notebook not really caring about the lecture the teacher was giving. Poetry seemed to be my good point today so I started to write.

_A blade cutting up my wrist_

_ A slippery cliff I'll jump from_

_ I won't be missed_

_ Pills that slide down my throat_

_ An overdose of course_

_ And I'll be afloat_

_ Death swirls in my mind_

_ So enticing_

_ So divine._

I looked up from my dark poetry to see Alice staring at my paper. I flipped it over and she looked up at me worriedly but I just gave her an annoyed look. The bell rang a while later and I gathered my things off walking down the hall to the gym. I had packed workout clothes and tennis shoes in my bag just in case so I told the coach I could dress out today.

I walked over to my assigned locker and Alice walked in a while later walking right up to the locker next to mine. I didn't know whether to be happy she was here or annoyed. I sighed and started stripping down to my bra and panties. I looked at Alice to see her in her bra and panties also. She was staring at me intensely and her eyes had turned black.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded looking away from me.

"You sure?" I asked her. I touched her shoulder and immediately pulled my hand back feeling how cold she was. "You're freezing Alice. What's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm fine Bella." She mumbled.

I then actually realized the lack of clothing she had on and I got distracted by her small yet beautiful body. She had curves and an average chest with good legs. I shook my head and put on my tank top, shorts, and tennis shoes. I walked out of the locker room and started doing laps like everyone else was doing. I was in pretty good shape from exercising three days a week back in Phoenix.

Alice caught up to me easily and ran a little faster than most. I gave her a weird look and she slowed down. I ran faster winking at her and she rolled her eyes easily running ahead of me. I ran trying to catch up to her but damn was that girl fast. The coach blew his whistle and we all stopped. I looked over at Alice and she winked at me. For the rest of class we played volleyball and my team one when Alice hit the ball and I spiked it getting us the winning point.

Me and Alice walked into the locker room together high fiving and talking about the game. We got dressed and redid our make-up quickly before getting our stuff and walking out of the school. I was glad the day was finally over.

"So Bells you want to hang out this weekend?" Alice asked walking me over to my bike.

"Uh I'll have to ask my dad but yea sure." I said smiling. She grinned at me bouncing on her heels. "You know Tink you have a lot of energy." I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me.

She handed me a piece of paper "Here's my number text me when you find out if you can go or not."

I grinned and mentally cheered, I got the girl of my dreams number. Funny thing is that she's literally the girl of my dreams. I grabbed my helmet after shoving my bag in the storage compartment. I swung my leg over the bike and turned back to Alice. She was looking at me intently and she moved closer.

"Bella?" she whispered leaning in.

"Yea?" I asked closing my eyes and leaning into her.

"About that poem in biology." She said and I jerked away like someone had slapped me.

"It was nothing Alice I have to go though." I said pulling on my helmet and turning on my bike.

"Bella wait." She pleaded.

"Forget it Alice."

I pulled out and sped down the road not really caring about speed limits. Today had been long enough with too many confusing parts. Maybe I should just check myself into the nearest asylum. The thought made me chuckle as I sped away from the town towards LaPush. The cliffs sounded like I nice place to be.

So there you go 3rd chapter! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter and away we go! Read and review. DISCLAIMER I don't own Twilight or the characters!

The sound of rough surf crashed in my ear drums as I stood on the edge of a cliff about thirty feet from the rocks and angry water below. I took a deep breath and took a step back before taking my jacket, shirt, and shoes off leaving me in just a tank-top and jeans. I left my things next to my purse and a lame suicide note written on the back of a McDonalds receipt.

My feet thudded back and forth on the wet rock as I paced contemplating whether I wanted to go through with this. I had come to the conclusion that I have gone insane and I'd rather die than go to a therapist or worse a mental hospital. Alice wanted information I couldn't give and although she intrigued me I couldn't realistically be friends with her, or be more with her. I really had too much baggage.

I think I had made up my mind so I stopped pacing and stepped towards the edge again. I took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly saying a silent goodbye to my dad and the raven haired beauty.

"Bella stop!" Alice screamed behind me.

I turned around to face her and saw her face contorted in pain and her eyes stared at me with a frantic look. I took a step back now at the very edge with the heels of my feet hanging over. She took a step toward me and I shook my head.

"Why are you here Alice?" I asked.

"I'm here to stop you from doing this Bella. Please step away from the cliff you don't want to do this. Think rationally for a moment." She pleaded and I laughed humorlessly.

"Why do you care? You just met me."

"We're friends remember Bella?" Alice said moving closer.

"We can't be friends Alice. I'm too messed up for any contact." I spat madder at myself then anything.

"What do you mean Bella?" She asked cautiously.

"I didn't ask for this Alice I really didn't. He says I teased him, taunted him but I swear I didn't. I was his stepdaughter! He was supposed to take care of me and my mother! But no, he took what he wanted from me, he took my fucking innocence! My mother, oh god my dear Mother, she didn't believe her dearest daughter when she told her that step daddy dearest had raped her. She called her a lying slut. She said she was looking for attention. She sent me to this hell where my dad wants me to get help and a girl I just met today, but has been starring in my dreams nightly, wants to save me." I screamed feeling each word tear me apart.

"Oh Bella…" She whispered a look of pity on her face.

"I don't need your fucking pity."

"I don't pity you Bella I just want to help you, let me help you please." She whispered.

"There's no helping me Alice. I give up." I went to fall back but Alice raced towards me at an inhuman speed, picked me up and seconds later I was thirty feet from the cliff.

"What the fuck was that?" I stared at her incredulously.

"You think you're the only one with secrets Bella. Boy are you wrong." She said.

"Put me down." I said and she shook her head.

I looked over her shoulder and saw a flash of Phil's face smirking at me before he turned and dashed into the forest. It became clear then, I was wrong. I'm not crazy, he's real and following me and he's changed. He's more dangerous now and he's come to claim me, to violate me again or maybe even kill me. As the thoughts rushed through my head my breathing became shallower and suddenly darkness encased me as Alice held me tight.

_Alice stood there beautiful as ever holding me tight whispering sweet nothings in my ear as we lay on the ground. Suddenly Phil had me up against the wall pulling at my clothes ripping my shirt to bits. I screamed at him to stop I begged for him to leave me alone but he didn't listen as he pulled his pants off and ripped my panties off before shoving into me roughly._

_I screamed as I felt myself bleed and tear apart in places it shouldn't. He grunted and groaned as he thrust himself into me and I screamed in pain. He slapped me and told me to shut up as he kept thrusting. Then suddenly he was thrown off of me and he started fighting with a small figure. It was Alice and him fighting so fast that it was a blur. She grabbed his arm and twisted it off. I cringed as she finished the job ripping his head off and throwing it into a pile. His screams of agony were the last thing I heard as I fell back to darkness._

When I opened my eyes I was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a burgundy color with paintings hung on the walls. I sat up and turned my head only to realize that Alice was standing there watching me. My head pounded in protest as I tried to stand up but Alice rushed over to me and pushed on my shoulders keeping me down.

"You have to sit down Bella." She said and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" I asked with a raspy voice.

"You passed out at the cliff."

I gasped as the memories flooded into my mind all at once. I remembered the cliff and trying to jump, then Alice pulling me away from the cliff at a super speed. But most importantly I remembered Phil watching me and realizing that he's back.

"Alice he's back." I whispered.

"I know Bells." She said pulling me into her arms and I immediately realized feeling an electric current humming inside my body.

"How?"

"I sensed him there right before you passed out. Don't worry though Bella, he won't hurt you again."

"What do you mean you sensed him? And what's with your super speed and why are you so cold?" I asked and shivered feeling her cold skin against me.

"I'll explain later darling but right now Carlisle needs to check you out and I need to go talk to Edward." She said.

"Carlisle? Edward? Who are they?"

"Well I'm Carlisle, pleased to meet you Isabella." Said a blonde haired, attractive man standing in the entrance.

"It's Bella." I said.

"Well Bella I'm Dr. Cullen the children's father." He said and I gave him a quizzical look.

"Children? Oh you mean all the kids standing by the car with Alice this morning?"

He nodded "They're mine and Esme's foster children." He explained as he started checking my vitals.

We sat in silence while he examined me. When he finished he sat up straight and looked at me.

"Well Bella everything seems alright but I noticed you were having nightmares while you were asleep so I'm going to prescribe you so sleeping pills and for the trauma you've been through I'm going too highly recommend seeing a therapist." He said writing down something on a piece of paper.

"That's not necessary Dr. Cullen." I said

"Well for one please call me Carlisle and two it's just a suggestion and the pills will make you sleep much better."

I nodded at him and he smiled "Well now that you've been examined you can come out and meet everyone else." He said and walked out of the room leaving me sitting there dreading the first meetings.

They would all pity me, obviously Alice would have told them about my past. I don't think I can bear seeing them all starring at me like I'm an experiment. But I sighed and got up anyways ready to face the masses. I stepped out of the door and walked down the hallway into an open room. Of course as soon as I stepped into the room seven sets of golden-yellow eyes flashed over to stare at me. My eyes dropped to the floor and I cleared my throat. Alice walked over to me and pulled me by my arm into the room and pushed me back gently onto a couch before sitting next to me.

"Everyone this is Bella, and Bella this is everyone." She said and I looked up at them all.

The burly, brown haired guy grinned at me and I flinched as he moved towards me and scooped me up into a tight embrace. "Hi I'm Emmett." He said and I started to shake which must have been noticeable because Alice pulled me back.

"Emmett don't be so forward." A woman with chestnut hair scolded before turning to me with a gentle smile. "I'm Esme dear." She said and surprisingly I returned the smile.

The beautiful blonde cleared her throat and I looked at her before moving my eyes away immediately feeling self conscious. "I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose if you want." She said and I looked at her to see her giving me a kind smile.

"I'm Edward." Said the bronze haired guy. The blonde haired guy stood next to him and his eyes were a deep black and his posture was rigid. "Jasper." He said shortly before pulling Edward out of the room quickly.

I looked at Alice upset "Was it something I said?"

"Oh no Bells, Jasper just has problems." Alice said.

"Oh, well anyways you said you were going to explain something?" I asked and Alice sighed.

"Before I say anything you need to know this will change you outlook on everything and that there is danger in telling you this." Alice said seriously and I laughed waiting for her to stop giving me that look of severity.

"You're joking right? It can't be that big."

"Indeed it is big Bella; we could be in trouble for releasing this to a mere human." Carlisle said.

"Wait human? What are you saying you're not human?" I said giving them a crazy look.

"No Bella we're not." Alice said looking at the ground sadness engraved I her features.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I'm a beast Bella, a monster. Once we tell you you'll hate me." She whispered and I pulled her to me.

"Never Alice. I will never hate you."

"We'll see." She said and looked up at me looking into my eyes. I waited for her to speak the truth, my heart beating hard in my chest with the knowledge that something was about to change everything. "We're vampires Bella." Alice said and I stared at her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"We're vampires Bella, we drink blood, and we're cold and strong and inhumanly fast. We don't sleep but the sun doesn't harm us. But see Bella We're different than most. Most vampires drink human blood, but we drink animal blood." Carlisle said and all the while I was shaking my head denying it.

"You're all crazy." I said.

"Oh really? Come with me Bella I'll prove it." Alice said pulling me up and dragging me outside and to the edge of the forest.

She pulled back from me and walked over to a large tree that stood about fifty feet tall and was very thick. She glanced at me before leaping up into the tree and landing on a high branch with grace. She growled before jumping and slamming herself into the next tree over and knocking it over.

She landed on her feet and proceeded to kick the tree sending it crashing into two other trees. I stood there gapping at her as she ran back over to me at her inhuman speed.

"Oh my god. It's true; you're a v-vampire." I said and she nodded.

I moved closer to her and pulled her to me. "I'm not afraid of you Alice."

She looked up at me "Really?" She whispered.

"No, never, you're not a monster Alice, you're beautiful and amazing. I don't care what you are." I said and moved closer to her. "You were in my dreams before I met you and I think I cared about you when you were just a nameless girl in my every dream. Then you were there starring at me and my heart stopped. I have never felt such a strong pull to someone, not like this. Do you feel it Alice?" I asked in a whisper.

She nodded and she leaned into me. I pulled her against me and leaned down slightly. "I will never fear you Alice Cullen, I will only care for you and in time I might even love you. I might even be falling for you now." I said.

"Bella Swan I'm falling for you and I will never let him or anything else touch you. You will always be safe with me." Alice said and I smiled feeling overjoyed.

She smiled before leaning in and pressing her lips against mine. I kissed her back slowly and passionately as she tangled her hands in my hair. I licked her bottom lip and her lips parted slightly. I pulled away breathlessly and looked her in the eyes. We both smiled at each other and I pulled my raven haired vampire even closer wonder if this day could be any crazier.

So there you go chapter 4! It was kinda hard to write and I worked really hard on it so review please!


End file.
